Kareoke Kim
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: A short story I started on Valentines day because I had no plans. Was inspired to write it after seeign a video on Youtube. Hope you guys like it


Karaoke Kim

I was inspired to write this short story after seeing a video on you tube by TwilaStarla. Hope you like it. Seeing as Valentines Day is coming up and I have no plans (again) I thought, "Well maybe writing about a fictional romantic couple will make me feel less lonely"

Sigh I started this on Valentines but didn't finish it until later (I don't know why it took me so long btw I'm still single)

I promise the next chapter of Kingdom Kim will be coming soon. I have a lot of stuff going on right now but as I said before I will finish that story...

Also I recommend you listen to the two songs mentioned herein so you get an idea of what they sound like and because they are pretty cool here's the info

:

"You Make Me Feel Like A Star" by: The Beau Sisters

"The Way She Loves Me" by: Richard Marx

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible nor do I own the rights to any of the songs used in this story they are the property of their respective owners

Thanks again to TwilaStarla for making an awesome video

You can watch the video here .com/watch?v=9Er7JEHd7SA&feature=channel_page

Ron was busy looking through his entire C.D. collection and couldn't seem to find anything. _Oh man_, he thought, _you'd think with all the love songs ever written this would be the easiest task in the world and yet I can't seem to find a single one that explains Kim and I. _He had been on edge ever since Kim had first suggested going to that club on Friday night. He knew that the club had karaoke night on Fridays and this would be a great opportunity to show her just how much he loved her.

What was adding even more pressure was the fact that this may very well be their last date in a long time. Kim would be going off to college in Tokyo and Ron had decided to stay and enroll in Middleton Culinary College to try and become a chef. They both knew that the odds were against them for a long distance relationship but had decided that if Kim could do anything then surely this would be no problem. They had decided that their last date together had to be a special one and when Ron heard Kim suggest Karaoke he thought she was trying to give him a hint. _Obviously she wants me to sing to her_, he thought, _which I think I can do. The only problem is finding an appropriate song for the occasion_.

After hours of searching through his C.D. collection Ron realized 2 things. First he had very poor taste in music, second none of these songs were the ones he was looking for.

"What am I going to do," he finally said out loud

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the street Kim was having her own breakdown

_What is the deal,_ she thought, _you go to the trouble of suggesting karaoke so that you can show your man just how much you care about him before you are off to a new life and now you can't even find the perfect song!!!_

Kim knew that Friday was fast approaching and she had of yet to find the perfect song. She too had gone through her collection hoping to find the perfect song but was unable to do so. It was especially important seeing as this might be the last time they saw each other for a long time. In the end Kim gave up and flopped on her bed, but then an idea came to her. She reached over for her phone

"What's up girlfriend," came Monique's cheerful voice

"Well its just I was getting ready for my last date with Ron, and—"

"Girl are you still going to that new club I told you about?" asked Monique, "You know they have karaoke on Friday nights."

"Yeah I know," replied Kim, "that's the reason I'm calling you."

"Say what?" said Monique

"I want to sign a love song to Ron and I want it to sound good, but I don't know which one to choose," said Kim

"What do you want to say?" asked Monique

"You know that he's real special to me and that I want him to be with me forever," said Kim, "and I can't seem to find the perfect song to do that with."

"I think I might have a solution for you," said Monique, "I'll email you a copy of the song you should get it in a few minuets, take a look at it and tell me what you think."

Monique hung up the phone and Kim went to her computer the minuets seemed to last forever until finally she saw she had a message from Monique. She opened the link and it sent her to a site where she heard the song play. Kim listened to it at least three times before finally thinking, _that Monique is awesome, I think I may have just found the perfect song._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Ron's house there was no further progress and Ron was beginning to loose hope. But he knew that if this was to be their last date he had to make it special so he simply could not fall into despair. He decided to ask the one person who could help him, his dad.

"Hey dad" asked Ron, "I'm in a real pickle here."

"What's happening Ronald," asked his dad

"I need a love song to sign to Kim we're going to a karaoke club this Friday and I need to have the perfect song," pleaded Ron

"Ronald have you ever heard of a singer called Richard Marx?" asked his dad

"No," came Ron's answer

"He's one of my favorite singers," said dad, "and if you really feel like a lucky man for having Kim than I have the perfect song for you to sing to her." He went into his closet and came back a C.D. which he handed to Ron

"Listen to number 12," said the father

Ron trotted back upstairs to his room and popped the CD in his player. He tuned it to track 12 and was amazed at what he heard. After listening a few more times he decided that this would be the song

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and Kim had arrived at the club and there were lots of music and lots of people there. It was not a very big nightclub but there was plenty of room and at least two bars, though the pair ordered nothing but soda.

"You think drinking is all its cracked up to be KP?" asked Ron

"Oh I don't know, several people at school seem to already think so. And I'm sure that we'll both see more than our fair share of under-age drinking at college," answered the red head

"All I know is alcohol is expensive," said Ron, "people spend a lot of money on stuff that

Just to try and feel better."

"Well all I need is you to feel good," said Kim, "so I don't think I'll be drinking any time soon."

Ron pulled Kim a little closer to him and looked around in the crowd

"Hey isn't that Dr. Drakken?" asked Ron

Kim looked where he was pointing and indeed saw the unmistakable blue skin that could only belong to Drakken. If that wasn't enough of a give away he still had the flower circling his head.

"Sigh," said Kim, "and here I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

Before she could say anything else Drakken came straight for them with his arm out-stretched.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," he said with enthusiasm, "I didn't know you'd be here. Well don't worry I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I'm just here to let the locals enjoy my dulcet tones. I've been coming to this club for a long time you know."

"You have?!" asked Kim, "Since when did you enjoy singing?"

"Why surely you remember my shampoo plot?" replied Drakken, "Where do you think I got the inspiration to do it? From that wonderful world that is karaoke!!"

"Well you gotta admit his rap was pretty good," said Ron

"Yes and I would have won too, if you hadn't wowed the crowd with that Naked Mole Rap." replied Drakken, "Oh well, I'm not into the evil taking over the world thing anymore. So I will wish you a good evening and—oh I'm up next."

Drakken went up on the small stage and held up his mike. He began singing "Innocent Man" and Ron and Kim had to admit that he wasn't half bad. Perhaps he should have considered a career in music as opposed to world domination.

Kim and Ron grabbed a nearby table and ordered a few drinks and appetizers. Both of them were nervous knowing what they each had planned for the night. The anticipation in the air was so thick you could cut it in half.

Kim was up first and she collected herself and all her nerves before moving up to take the stage. She did her best to compose herself.

"This next song is for my boyfriend Ron, I just want him to know how much I really care about him and how he makes me feel," She spoke confidently into the mike and noticed that Ron was giving her his full attention. Then she began…

"_Ooh ooh oooooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah!!_

_Come On!!_

_Never gonna be in movies except in a front row seat_

_Never gonna be the beauty my momma thought I'd be_

_Never gonna write that novel, never be a homecoming queen_

_Never gonna be a supermodel on the cover of a magazine_

_But all those things don't matter in the light of things to come_

_Cause baby you are my moon, and I am your sun!!_

_You make me feel like a star oh baby_

_You say stay baby, stay just the way you are_

_And tell me girl you'll find that you will shine forever in my heart_

_That's why you, yeah you…you make me feel like a star_

_Maybe I ain't the girl next door who waves at you and smiles_

_Maybe I'm not a party girl, but gonna drive you wild!!_

_Baby the way you see me is the way that it should be_

_Feeling like I'm something special seven days a week_

_And the only thing that matters when the day is done _

_Is that you are my moon and I am your sun!!_

_You make me feel like a star oh baby_

_You say stay baby, stay just the way you are_

_And tell me girl you'll find that you will shine forever in my heart_

_That's why you, yeah you…you make me feel like…_

_Every day's my birthday, Every night's a dream _

_Oh when you kiss me I melt just like ice cream_

_(Instrumental)_

_Never gonna be a Charlie's Angle, never gonna be a saint_

_But you love me for all I am and everything I ain't_

_Oh!! You make me feel like a star oh baby_

_You say stay baby, stay just the way you are_

_And tell me girl you'll find that you will shine forever in my heart_

_That's why you, yeah you…you make me feel like a star_

_You make me feel like a star oh baby_

_You say stay baby, stay just the way you are_

_And tell me girl you'll find that you will shine forever in my heart_

_That's why you, yeah you…you make me feel like a star"_

The crowd gave a roaring applause when it was over and Ron was left utterly speechless. _Wow, pressure's on_, he thought, _I sure hope I can do half as good as she did. _Ron was still lost in thought when Kim came back over to their table.

"Well," she asked, "What did you think?"

"Kim that was absolutely incredible!!!" said an amazed Ron, "This blows the talent show performance right out of the water. I knew you were good but this was just plain awesome!!"

Kim leaned in to give Ron a kiss

"I hoped you'd like it," she replied, "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find just the right song. But after listening to it I thought it was just perfect and it says exactly how I feel about you."

"I've never heard that song before, who sings it?" asked Ron

"Some group called the Beau Sisters, Monique helped me find it. Do you like it?" she asked almost afraid he would say know

"Like it? This could be the best song ever KP!! I love it!!! And your singing it to me is the undisputed best version of the song ever hands down," answered Ron

Kim leaned in and gave him another kiss

"But I also came prepared so I don't know if my song is any better but I want it to be the best you've ever heard."

With that he was up and next in line to sing. Ron usually didn't get nervous about this sort of thing but after just hearing how well Kim had performed he knew he wanted to make her feel just like he felt when she was singing to him. So he picked up the mike and got ready for his performance

"Hey everybody what's happening?" he spoke into the mike, "Well now it's my turn you just heard Kim sign a wonderful song to me, now I have a song just for her. KP this one is for you!!!" He composed himself once more and began….

"_Ooooh let me tell you bout the way she loves me oooh want the world to know_

_I'm crazy bout the way she loves me oooh tryin' to let it show yeah yeah yeah"_

_I'll have this feeling till the day that I die, when I hear my baby calling_

_A simple motion, a look in her eye, and I am helplessly falling_

_I'd give all of somebody else, for any piece of her heart that's left_

_She knows me better than I know myself!!!!_

_Let me tell you bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh I want the world to know_

_I'm crazy bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh proud to let it show_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_I came close to letting this train pass me by, just like a fool second guessing_

_I could've spent my life wondering why, I didn't cherish the blessing_

_If I'd a known she'd come my way, those lonely nights would've been okay_

_I have her promise that she's gonna stay!!!_

_Let me tell you bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh I want the world to know_

_I'm crazy bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh proud to let it show_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah_

_Nobody else could do me so right, a breath of heaven in my darkest night_

_I'm gonna hold her with all of my might!!!_

_Let me tell you bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh I want the world to know_

_I'm crazy bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh proud to let it show_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah_

_Let me tell you bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh I want the world to know_

_I'm crazy bout the way she loves me_

_Ooh proud to let it show_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_

More thunderous applause sounded as Ron stepped down from the stage and quickly made his way back to his table. Kim was waiting for him with open arms and drew him into an embrace.

"That was absolutely incredible Ron," yelled Kim, "I loved every second."

"I gotta give mad props to my dad for helping me pick it out," said Ron, "I never was much into his music but now I think I might take another listen."

"I must agree that your singing voice is quite desirable Stoppable-san," said a mysterious voice.

Ron and Kim turned around and saw a very handsome man standing their they both recognized him instantly though were unsure if it was really him

"Hirotaka!" exclaimed Kim, "What are you doing here?"

"Sensei needed someone to go to America and deliver this envelope to Stoppable-san. I volunteered because I thought I would get a chance to see Bonnie again but as it turns out her heart is with another's. So now I find myself singing lonely love songs at karaoke club," he answered.

"Yeah how are things over in Japan anyway?" continued Ron, "how's Yor—Sensei?"

"Sensei is doing just fine," answered Hiro, "he was very pleased that you were finally able to master the mystical monkey power. Now that you have used it once you may use it whenever you like you are imbued with the power so use it wisely. Kim I hear that you will be attending school in Japan."

"Well yes that's true I'm going to a University in Tokyo," she answered. "Mr. Nakasumi has offered to let me stay in his downtown apartment rent free."

"I think you will enjoy Tokyo very much Ms. Possible," he answered, "And Ron you too will be going to Japan."

"I what?! Say that again?" asked Ron

"I said that you too will be going to Japan," answered Hiro, "Now that you have mastered the mystical monkey power Sensei has pulled some strings to get you accepted to a ninja college academy. It is much like the Yamanochi School except at the college level, what's more you will also be trained in a skill of your choice to give you some real-world expertise. I hear you like cooking Stoppable-san there is a Japanese culinary program that can offer you the perfect side job. All the information is in this envelope for you to have a look at."

"Thank you so much," said Ron as he accepted the envelope, "I think the future just got a little brighter….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim and Ron were driving home unable to contain their joy at the news that they would no longer be apart. Though they wouldn't be attending the same school the prospect of being close still was much better than being half-way around the world from each other

"We really need to brush up on our Japanese," said Kim, "I need to figure out how to say I love you in Japanese."

"Not before I figure it out first," answered Ron, he proceeded to flip through the radio channels before finally finding the one he was looking for.

"And our next song goes out to Kim Possible from her boyfriend Ron," said the DJ, "he wants you to know that no matter what happens he will always be there for you."

The radio began playing a very slow melody that was instantly recognizable.

"Ron that's the song we danced to at prom isn't it?" asked Kim

"I thought you'd remember," Answered Ron, "I thought this might be our last night so I asked the radio station to play it. "Could it Be" by Christy Carlson Romano, the song we first danced to, the song we first kissed to, our song KP."

"Yeah," agreed Kim, this is definitely our song…."

THE END


End file.
